itgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kmatari
Welcome! Congratulations on starting It Girl Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse It Girl wiki Are you going to be keeping up with this Wiki? Have you started promoting it in the It Girl community? I was just about to start one myself, but I found out that it was already started. Kyla Meserve 04:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I am a level 145 It Girl player. I am very enthusiastic about the game. There is hardly anything that I have not unlocked or bought, except for Vegas at the moment and boyfriend gifts, and I am collecting diamonds to open all premium stores soon. I recently got interested in the wikia and would like to help out with some rare stuff. I will be adding pictures regarding boyfriends and their gifts, Las Vegas and Premium Shops, Heavenly Heights and some tips. Kind Regards, Lady GryphonInia